My Partner, Beelzebub
by DemonAlilith
Summary: Kid goes on a mission that changes his whole life, Read as he gets a new partner, Finds love, Becomes a full fledged shinigami. This is the story of Kid and his partner Beelzebub.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. This is just for fun.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Death the Kid was on a mission by himself so he can practice fighting without weapons and his mission was to go to a town right outside of Arizona and is a pretty difficult mission and it is far away from DWMA so that is why the mission was assigned to him a three-star meister.

When Kid stepped down from Beelzebub he looked at the building in front of him in disgust thinking '_Why would Father send me to such a asymmetrical place_' the house looked like something out of a horror movie with the door almost hanging of it's hinges, and the roof broken in and the paint peeling off and the floorboards looked very unsturdy.

The young shinigami looked around the house for his target, he was to find a kishin egg which was sending out more kishin all around Death City.

Kid was walking around the house when he saw a door that was perfectly symmetrical and in perfect shape unlike the other doors. Kid just felt something pulling him toward the room thinking to himself in a frantic '_I need to get in there_' Kid walked forward towards the door and pulled it open so fast that it broke.

The room was empty but when he looked down at the floor he saw a cylinder shaped object that sorta liked like Beelzebub.

Kid picked up the object and he got a blush on his face and his eyes went wide "you are the most beautiful and the most symmetrical thing I have ever found I must keep you" Kid completely forgot about his mission.

Then the object broke and a bright light emitted from his hands where the object was and there was smoke everywhere and when the smoke cleared out, Kid almost had a nosebleed.

There standing right in front of him was the most beautiful boy Kid has ever seen. The boy was slightly shorter than Kid and had dark green hair styled like Kid's and had ringed red eyes and was wearing a tight long-sleeve white shirt with two of Shinigami-sama's mask connected at the jaw like Beelzebub's deck and black cargo shorts.

The boy had a childish aura and appearance and Kid liked it but that didn't matter this boy could be the kishin egg.

Kid spoke in a slightly threatening tone "who are you and what is your purpose" the boy had a confused look before he smiled and said sweetly "you don't know who I am I'm Beelzebub" then hugged Kid tightly.

But all Kid could think was '_what the hell_' and 'Beelzebub' was still hugging him.

* * *

**_Vote pairings for this story_.**

_SoulxMaka_

_Black*StarxChrona  
_

_TsubakixKilik_

_Others  
_


	2. My Worshiping Partner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. This is just for fun.**

* * *

Kid was pacing in his room thinking about what to do with the boy on his bed though Kid was slightly happy that Beelzebub was perfectly laying in the middle of the bed.

The shinigami child stopped his pacing and looked at the boy who was sleeping peacefully, When the boy told him he was Beelzebub he hugged him and then he fainted. Kid didn't know why he did it but he brought the boy back to Gallows Manor and Beelzebub has been sleeping since.

Currently Liz and Patty were out with Maka and Tsubaki so he had the house to himself until they came back. Kid heard a shuffle and looked toward his magic skateboard to find the boy sitting up and looking dazed.

Beelzebub looked around and when his gaze reached Kid he smiled and cocked his head to the side like he was confused. Kid walked up to the boy and looked down at him hardly and Kid felt this boy is special to him.

Then the boy spoke up lightly with that childish tone of his "Kid-sama maybe you would like to ask me something" Kid studied Beelzebub for a while "why are you human from what I recall skateboards don't turn human"Beelzebub looked like he was thinking until he opened his mouth then closed it.

Beelzebub sat up straight and explained why he was human "usually Shinigami get their true scythe from a childhood toy or object that has sentimental value and that is why I am here your father sent you on this mission because he knew I would reach my full power and change into my proper form although I still can change into a skateboard I also help you complete you sanzu lines as we train"then the green haired boy paused and took a deep breath.

Kid couldn't be happier he was finally going to be a full shinigami. Wait doesn't that mean that Father will die, Kid frowned at the thought and stared into the red eyes of Beelzebub.

The soon to be Grim Reaper smiled "so I am not going to be a asymmetrical piece of garbage that can't do anything" Kid's skateboard smiled a bright smile and nodded and said proudly to his new meister "so I am a very efficient weapon, I'm a scythe, a human, and a skateboard" This made Kid remember something that he already had weapons.

Kid spoke out the tiny flaw in his become a Grim Reaper "what about Liz and Patty they are still my weapons too" Beelzebub stroked his chin as he thought about what Kid told him "you can have three weapons you just have to add more of your wavelength with me than them when we do soul resonance"Kid whispered to himself that it made sense.

Beelzebub just changed the subject "I am hungry you have something to eat Kid-sama being a inanimate object for a long time makes you hungry"Kid's scythe rubbed his stomach while he rambled about food.

Kid walked directly in front of Beelzebub and took his hand then led him out of Kid's huge room and to the kitchen.

Beelzebub sat still as he watched his master cook with interest and when Kid set two plate of curry and rice in the middle of the table the boy noticed that the rice was perfectly on one side of the square plate and the curry on the other and the symmetry of his food was overwhelming he had to tell his master.

Kid mad sure that everything was perfect and when he heard Beelzebub he was so proud of himself "Kid-sama you are so perfect everything is super symmetrical" Kid had a genuine smile on his face "I now know you aren't just a heathen who doesn't know order"the two boys ate their meal with occasional questions and laughs.

Kid found out that Beelzubub knew everything about him and worshiped him. Beelzebub was starting to look tired he told his master this "Kid-sama where am I going to sleep oh can I sleep in your room" then the skateboard gave Kid puppy dog eyes and Kid couldn't refuse.

The perfect duo were heading upstairs when they heard a door slam and a feminine voice yell out "Kid were home" the said boy forgot about Liz and Patty.

* * *

**Preview**

_Liz and Beelzebub were having a ultimate stare down while Patty was skipping around laughing saying "Kiddo has a boyfriend" Kid was just standing there looking at them with a bored expression._

_Beelzebub then hugged Liz and yelled "I finally get to meet Liz-sama and Patty-sama" Liz just stood there in shock.  
_

**End Preview  
**

**The Vote Is Still On.  
**


	3. My Friendly Partner

**Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater. Atsushi Okubo owns this.**

* * *

Liz stood above Beelzebub and the boy who was the cause of the problem was just staring past her into nothing then Liz spoke to her meister "Kid who is this you have a boyfriend and you didn't let me film it" Kid blushed hard and shook his head with a scowl on his face "THE HELL no this Beelzebub yes my skateboard it is a long story" Liz turned her stare from Beelzebub who was still staring into space to Kid.

Kid looked at her with his normal bored look and Liz busted out laughing so did Patty but just to join the fun. Beelzbub took his attention away from whatever he was looking at and turned to Kid who was standing there with a pissed look on his face.

Standing up Liz wiped a tear from her eyes and stood up with a amused smile on her face "so 'Beelzeub' tell us how did you may I recall who was a skateboard before turn into a cute 14 year old boy" Liz made sure to emphasize Beelzebub.

The ever so clueless skateboard proceeded to tell Liz and maybe Patty if she was listening, how Kid found the skateboard looking object on his mission, how Beelzebub appeared, and when he got to the last part of his story that got Liz's full attention.

"Then I told Kid-sama how I were to be his true scythe" Liz felt betrayed Kid was getting a new weapon. Liz turned to Kid with a betrayed look on her face "Kid how could you get another weapon after everything we went through" then she turned to Beelzebub "this is all your fault".

Liz and Beelzebub were having a ultimate stare down while Patty was skipping around laughing saying "Kiddo has a boyfriend" Kid was just standing there looking at them with a bored expression.

Beelzebub then hugged Liz and yelled "I finally get to meet Liz-sama and Patty-sama" Liz just stood there in shock. Liz didn't know what to do and Kid finally spoke up "Liz if you would have listened to the rest of Beelzebub's story you would have known that I will still use you and Patty as my weapons just a little less and as a Shinigami I need to have scythe" Beelzebub still had Liz in a tight embrace.

The tall girl finally realizing that Kid and Beelzebub were being serious and this was not a joke, She looked down at Beelzeebub "can you let me go Beelzebub" the boy let her go immediately and smiled real big. Liz looked at the boys bright smile and shrugged "well I guess we are going to be partners".

**Preview**

_Kid, Liz, Patty and Beelzebub were walking toward the balcony to introduce their other friends to Beelzebub._

_Maka was the first person to spot Kid she waved them over but when she saw Beelzebub she was thinking who is that.  
_

**End Preview**


	4. Author's Note

Next chapter isn't going to be when Beelzebub meets Maka and them

The next chapter is going to be about Beelzebub's life in the underworld.

Also Thankyou Guest and Eivexst for reviewing I appreciate it and don't worry Beelzebub won't be just another cute face.

-KuroNoHiryu


	5. My Known Partner

**Disclaimer:I do not own Soul is owned bu Atsushi Okubo**

**Warning-This chapter containes slight gore and slight swearing.  
**

* * *

Beelzebub was sitting in a chair near the foot of Kid's bed with the said boy was sleeping.

The green haired-boy didn't need to sleep and also he didn't know how but watching his master sleep was enough for remembered when he was a youngling in the underworld and Death-sama showed him baby Death the Kid, it was the most happiest day of his life.

_**Flashback**_

_**111 years ago**_

_Young Beelzebub was sitting criss-cross applesauce waiting for his surprise the head demon told him to wait for then he heard strong footsteps and looked up and saw the most greatest thing a young demon like himself could see._

_There standing tall and proud was the Grim Reaper holding a bundle in his huge hands. Death spoke in a booming voice "come little one wouldn't you like to see Death the Kid" Beelzebub knew this day would come, he knew the day would come when he would see his master._

_Beelzebub walked hesitantly up to Death-sama not because he was scared because he was cautious. When he saw Death-sama bring the bundle down to his height and unwrap it, He stood up to his full height which wasn't much and looked at a beautiful baby with midnight black hair with the uncompleted sanzu lines and rosy cheeks._

_Beelzebub was so intrigued by how the baby looked. Beelzebub the demon was alive just because this small baby, just to serve this small baby._

_Death held the baby towards Beelzebub and the young demon took Kid in his hands and held him with such carefulness then the baby's eyes opened and yellow gold eyes stared at Beelzebub then closed and Beelzebub knew what object he was to be...a human skate board._

_Then Death took the baby back and patted Beelzebub's head then said in that booming voice of his "see you later little one" and Beelzebub replied in his small voice "goodbye Death-sama"then bowed low._

_**End Flashback**_

Beelzebub remembered the day clearly it was one of the best days of his life and he looked closely at Kid-sama, he didn't look all that different from when he was a baby he was still cute.

Beelzebub looked at the two clocks on each side of Kid's bed and saw that it was 8:00, He had to hurry before it turned to 8:01 of the agony. Then he jumped on top of Kid who was sleeping soundly and symmetrically.

Kid jumped and pushed Beelzebub off onto the in the process "what the hell are you doing"but Beelzebub was staring at the clock still on the floor and sighed in relief when he saw that it was still 8:00.

Beelzebub stood up and brushed himself off and smiled "oh I saved you Kid-sama I woke you up at exactly eight o clock" Kid got a huge smile and hugged Beelzebub and yelled in triumph "oh thank you Beelzebub" then he realized something "wait you stayed up all night just to wake me at eight o clock" Beelzebub shook his head and got out of Kid's embrace.

"no I don't need to sleep I also don't know how"Kid was a little confused by that but the next thing Beelzebub said got his gears going "don't you need to wake up Liz-sama and Patty-sama".

Kid nodded his head and was just about to walk out the door when he spoke up "Beelzebub you don't have to be so formal" Beelzebub shook his head no so hard it would have fell off "Kid-sama I am alive to serve you so I can not bring myself to do that" Kid stared then just walked off to wake up his weapons.

Beelzebub didn't feel like going to school with Kid so he just left and went to some abandoned warehouse and just laid down on the roof.

Staring at the clouds Beelzebub started thinking of humans _'they are kind of stupid and clueless depends on the ones you meet I guess' _He remembered he didn't have any friends in demon school and when everyone found out he was suppose to serve Kid they all wanted to be his friend.

Beelzebub sighed no point in dwelling on the past because he might make tons of human friends here.

_**Flashback**_

_Beelzebub was sitting seiza like all the other young demons, Beelzebub was different he was the only demon that looked human(because that was necessary for him to be Kid's partner) and all the other demon children were jealous of him so he didn't really have any friends._

_One day the demon teacher named Grave called him to go to the Death-house which was where Death-sama lived he came to the underworld twice a if you got invited there you really he got to Death-sama's house he just wanted to let Beelzebub feed Kid which was a treat to Beelzebub._

_When he came back to class all the other children wanted to sit next to him and talk to him and it was unnerving then little Beelzebub realized that they just want to be friends with him because he was called to the Death-house._

_Beelzebub just ignored everybody and when it was time to go home he just walked out slowly, he could feel the other children eyes on he got home he just drunk some human alcohol it always made him feel better. In the human world he was 105 years-old but in the underworld he is 5 years-old._

_**End Flashback**_

Beelzebub sighed and spoke out loud to himself "I really need to stop thinking about the past" he got up off the roof he was lounging on and just walked straight off and didn't even land properly.

The demon sat on his butt and let out a long "OWWWW" then he got up and started walking back to Gallows just sighed and rested his arms behind his head.

Beelzebub just saw Kid go inside the house she he went on top of the roof to lay down and as soon as he got there he let out a long sigh then took out a blood red flask and took a quick swig of the alcohol inside then smiled in relaxation.

Beelzebub remembered his first crush couldn't help himself but try to remember her.

_**Flashback**_

_Young demon Beelzebub walked up to his crush trying to build up knew this was going to be a success , he had the perfect mating gift and everything._

_Beelzebub walked up to her and tapped her pointed shoulder. The ugly looking demon child turned to him and growled but stopped when she saw who approached her._

_"Wats up Lithium I want to mate with you and I have my mating gift right here"then he brought in front of the demon girl a beating heart with blood all girl that was named Lithium gasped then she awed in a gruff voice then took the heart and gobbled it up._

_Then a huge demon walked over named Reap and said "who the fuck is this Lithium" the said girl looked up at her boyfriend and replied "this is my new mate" the boy demon was pissed "the hell I am your mate not this little piece of shit"._

_Beelzebub didn't like people calling him out of his named he snapped and reached in the demon boy's chest and ripped out his heart and gobbled it up. The girl liked this boys she was about to kiss him when he ripped out her heart to and said in a menacing voice "slutty bitch I can't believe I was about to mate with you"._

_**End Flashback**_

Beelzebub sighed he was a little crazy back then but he wasn't that kind of demon anymore.

The demon just sighed and took another swig then just stared at the stars and sighed some more and repeated this over again till he was out of alcohol.

Beelzebub couldn't wait this was going to be so much fun. He took a a glance at Kid and deiced to start a conversation since Liz and Patty were conversing to each other about Giraffe babies "so Kid-sama what are your friends like and are they funny" Kid took a side glance at his overly excited partner and replied monotone "they are annoying, arrogant, quiet, cool, know it all but they are really great people and amusing to watch".

Beelzebub smiled real big "oh wow they sound like really great people" Kid took another side glance and this time smirked "If you say so" Beelzebub was bored now "Hey Kid-sama when are we going to go on our first mission"Kid looked thoughtful for a moment then said "later on today" Beelzebub wanted to hug something but refrained himself.

When they arrived at the school Beelzebub looked at the gigantic school in interest "wow Kid-sama it is so perfect and symmetrical I could die" Kid put on his symmetry face and replied "that is exactly what I said" Liz facepalmed and said in a mocking voice "they're two peas in a pod".

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

**Random POV**

Kid, Liz, Patty and Beelzebub were walking toward the balcony to introduce their other friends to Beelzebub.

Maka was the first person to spot Kid she waved them over but when she saw Beelzebub she was thinking who is that.

BlackStar was telling the story of how he beat up a guy again "so then when I was a to land the final blow I said to him 'HA YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT THE GUY WHO GOING TO SURPASS THE GODS' the pow I punched him straight into the sky" Tsubaki smiled a little and said to her meister "BlackStar he didn't even challenge you" BlackStar looked at her and said  
"But he was thinking in I know he was".

Kid walked up to all his weird friends "Hello everybody this is my friend Beelzebub" Everyone acknowledged him and BlackStar told another one of his asked where Beelzebub came from,but Maka had her suspicions.

* * *

_**This is the longest chapter I ever wrote but what the heck. if you want to know more about Beelzebub look down below.**_

Name:Beelzebub

Age:14

Species:Weapon, Skateboard, Demon

Gender:Male

Sexual Orientation:Homosexual

Life Story:Beelzebub is alive to serve his master Death the Kid and he is completely content with that.

**About Him/Her**

Personality:Beelzebub can be a bit ditzy and can be smart and strategic when needed,He worships Kid, loves candy and sweets because he never could eat it as a skateboard,He is basically a ditzy version of Kid, slightly worships Liz and Patty, Plus he has also has severe OCD.

Good Habit(s):Fast, Compatible, Attentive(can notice if something is asymmetrical), Loyal

Bad Habit(s):Ditzy, Easily-distracted, OCD, Alcoholic

Like(s):Death the Kid, Candy, Food, Hanging out on roofs, green tea

Dislike(s):People interrupting his conversation, bitterness, People calling him out of his name

Hobbies:Eating, Being with Kid, Checking the house for asymmetry, Music

Fear(s):Losing Kid, abandonment, Tsubaki, salt

Strength(s):(He has all kid's strengths they are just not that strong, he is a demon)

Weakness(es):When Kid gets injured Beelzebub gets the same injury

Special Powers/Abilities:Soul Resonance-Kyo no Shi or Lunar Death is Kid and Beelzebub's strongest soul resonance move**(Kid would make Beelzebub in scythe form horizontal then he yells soul resonance Lunar Death the moon turns black then Kid can inflict damage on anyone he please but he only can do this with the full sanzu lines)**, Soul Resonance-Reaper Hunter, Kid can bring ghost like beings up from the underworld by slashing Beelzebub in the ground**,** Beelzebub and Kid have a technique wear they stand back to back then black skulls wrap around them then the can inflict damage, When Kid has 1 sanzu line complete he can make Beelzebub turn into a black motorcycle with spikes.

Dreams and Talents

Ambition/Life-long Dream:To make Death the Kid proud

Occupation/Job:Death the Kid's scythe

**Looks and Appearance**

Body Type/Looks:He looks like Kid but with dark green hair no stripes and Red ringed eyes

Blood Type:Type D(same as Kid's blood)

Height:5'5

Outfit(s):tight long-sleeve black shirt with two of Shinigami-sama's mask connected at the jaw like Beelzebub's deck and white cargo shorts w/black combat boots

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings:On his chest he has long scar from when he was in the underworld

**Extra Information**

Theme Song:Cinema Bizzare-Forever or Never

Favorite Food(s):Everything

Favorite Color(s): Black, White, Red

Favorite Number:Eight


	6. My Partner's Enemy

**Okay I really don't feel like putting the Disclaimer in all my stories so I already put it in 4 chapters so that will be enough and I got lazy so i decided to put the antagonists in already. I also didn't feel like writing a whole lot of dialouge~  
**

**I need you guys to help me figure out the pairings. The main one is KidxBeelzebub~  
**

******So here is another chapter~**  


* * *

**Random POV**

"They day has finally come I will finally get the power I deserve and I will finally get Death the Kid's body all to myself" You couldn't see the person's face but your could feel their Madness filled smile.

If you happened to see who this person was you would die of blindness of the pure and extreme ugliness.

This villan is badder then Asura, This antagonist has been waiting years to finally get what he wants and that is: Death the Kid.

This man was Grave Reaper but his real name was E.G Daily and he was pissed because in the underworld Grave Reaper's were so weak so he wanted power then he desired something else.

_**Flashback**_

_E.G was walking around when he spotted that little demon boy Beelzebub was his name-Right when he was about to tell him to get going he heard strong footsteps and then he saw something his un-glorious eyes couldn't The Grim Reaper._

_With his own eyes E.G saw Death give a bundle to Beelzebub and when he saw a glimpse at the baby he was mesmerized those rosy cheeks, those gold and yellow ringed eyes,that striped hair._

_The Grave Reaper had to have that baby but he left before Death saw and skinned him alive._

_**End Flashback**_

E.G was prepared to take what was rightfully had his followers and he had a way to rule the world and the underworld.

If a person mates with a shinigami (that means have sex forcefully or willingly) they can increase in power for protecting an heir or some shit like E.G got Death the Kid he would mate with him the get his power he desires.

He E.G Daily will rule all the worlds!

* * *

_**Pairing have to be Yaoi or Yuri**_~

_**If I get 10 Reviews I will continue~**_


	7. My Strong Partner

Beelzebub was walking around Death City after Kid introduced him to his friends and he was about to go crazy because he needed alcohol now.

Then he stopped his excessive walking when he spotted a cabaret club and thought to himself in happiness '_maybe I will get some good ol tequila_' then he walked inside with a spring in his step.

When he walked inside two busty girls greeted him "Welcome to ChupaCabras." Beelzebub didn't pay no attention to them though he just walked up to the bar and asked for a couple shots of tequila.

The bartender studied him for a while the sigh and asked "Kid you can't be drinking I am not about to get in trouble for your recklessness." Beelzebub sighed '_I am 115 years-old and this is how I get treated_'.

Beelzebub looked at the old man and reasoned for his shortness "Are you making fun of dwarfism?" the man got a horrified look on his face and said sorry and gave Beelzebub his alcohol.

**2 hours later**

Beelzebub was slightly tipsy and him and the bartender Greg were already on friendly speaking terms.

Right now Beelzebub was telling a story about him in the underworld but the Greg didn't know that "so then the girl came up to me and started to rip my clothes of and I said 'what the hell are you doing I don't want no ugly ass demon children running around' and I dropped that slut." Greg laughed at Beelzebub's bad story telling.

Greg looked up towards the door when he heard it open and he greeted the person knowingly "Ay Spirit I was wondering when your were going to get here." Risa and Arisa were already on Spirit's arms.

Spirit walked over to Greg and saw Beelzebub "Hey kid what are you doing here aren't you too young to be drinking.?" he asked jokingly. Beelzebub being almost drunk said slightly slurred "I can't believe you have the audacity to mock dwarfism, such a disgrace." Spirit reacted the same way the bartender did "Oh n-no I am so sorry sir".

Beelzebub humphed and asked Greg can he fill Beelzebub's flask and then he took his leave.

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

Beelzebub was walking toward the school when his drunk mind comprehended that Kid wanted him to meet him somewhere.

**Kid's POV**

Kid was standing in front of the ocean that separated him and more infinite land, staring at his pocket watch with his Father's mask on sighed looking around once again waiting for Beelzebub.

Kd looked up when he heard some shuffling and scowled when he saw Beelzebub looking slightly better than green haired boy standing in front of him smiled brightly "Oh wow Kid-sama you should be glad that I sobered up!" Kid just scowled and sighed '_why did I have to have a drunk partner sometimes I regret being a shinigami_'.

"Let's just go, the mission is basic just about 30 kishin eggs"Beelzebub nodded and saluted then turned into skateboard hopped on Beelzebub and they were off.

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

Kid stepped off Beelzebub who transformed back into his human and then they both spit up blood at the same time.

"What a disgusting place! I can not and will not complete the mission"they both said simultaneously. Kid looked shocked at his green haired partner and then stuttered out with a blushing face "y-you understand the importance of symmetry"Beelzebub stared hard at his master.

"Hell yeah Kid-sama! We should destroy this place right now!"Kid agreed with and told Beelzebub transform.

A glowing sensation is Beelzebub felt, it was pure looked up and was greeted with a scythe falling and he caught it with was a dark green two bladed scythe and the blades were big, the handle was blood red but the most noticeable thing was that, it had blood dripping from it but it wasn't getting on Kid's hands.

Kid looked at the blood dripping scythe and had no problem since it wasn't getting on his nicely press suit.

Kid twirled Beelzebub a little and started attacking the poorly displayed house with glee. The he jumped back when several humongous cockroach looking things started crawling toward.

Kid slashed and cut several but there were still more and felt something stir in his mind and he felt it, he felt what he was supposed to.

"Crimson slash!" the blood attached to Beelzebub shot out like knives and killed all the little cockroaches in seconds.

Beelzebub glowed green the transformed back human and started laughing with his hands on his hips "oh wow Kid-sama you were awesome you were all like crimson slash!"Kid smiled gently and replied to the boy with little bit of smug "I couldn't have done it without you but I was pretty bad ass".

Kid pushed Beelzebub toward the glowing souls and the boy gobbled them up without resistance.

Beelzebub burped then took out a lollipop he got earlier from when he was leaving ChupaCabras and started suck on it with mirth.

Kid looked at him and thought _'he is so childish'_then they started to walk back to the ocean and retreat back home.

* * *

_**I was not mocking dwarfism and this chapter was completely rushed and thank you Yue-chan for your constructive criticism. I still need couples.(Only yaoi, yuri, and crack couples)**_


	8. My Problematic Partner

"There has been many appearance of Madness black holes that are sucking in people then spitting them out as kishins~" Lord Death said cheerfully, truthfully, and seriously.

All the Death scythes (Also Stein) sitting around him nodded and Azusa raised her hand "Shinigami-sama, Do you think it is another Demon God in hiding?".

Lord Death laughed his cheerful laugh "No no it can't be another Demon God I would have felt it but even if Asura's soul was eaten." Azusa shook her head then proceeded to ask another question.

"Who ate his soul Shinigami-sama?" Azusa asked very interested.

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

I sat still as I could be. He was gone. My best friend was gone.

I stood up and looked down at the poodle of black blood and walked away.

Ragnarok was talking to me about how he wanted some more souls then he just turned into black blood . It was terrifying when he didn't talk mean to me or hit me.

I had to be strong for Ragnarok, He wouldn't want me to wuss out.

I Crona Makenshi will be a Demon God.

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

"Hold still so I can put it on!" Kid shook the outfit at him.

"No! I am not wearing a prissy look suit, I love you Kid-sama but I am not matching you!" Beelzebub yelled.

Totally ignoring the I love you part, Kid shook the suit in his face "Beelz you have to be symmetrical as me! We could dye you hair black and you can wear this symmetrical suit" Kid's eyes shone when he talked about making Beelz his twin.

"I love being symmetrical Kid-sama but I can't work right in a suit, Wait you gave me a nickname!" Beelzebub had hearts in his eyes as he hugged Kid tightly.

Kid blushed "No it is just to hard to say your whole name." Beelzebub nodded his head sarcastically. "Surrre Kid-sama, You know you love me." Beelzebub walked out nonchalant.

"Wait! You still didn't put on the suit." Kid ran out behind Beelzebub who was drinking out his flask.

"Hey I don't really know since I am a shinigami but isn't it bad to drink like that aren't you too young?" Beelz shook his head while still consuming his drink.

"No I'm a demon I can get drunk but it doesn't really affect me and I am actually 115 years old" Beelzebub said knowingly.

"Really? I didn't know demons were real." Kid thought out loud.

Beelzebub turned to him "Yep you know your actually 113 years old" Kid turned to look at Beelzebub "I always thought I was the youngest."

"But I am still older Kid-sama but you still and always can tell me what to do" Kid smiled in his direction.

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

Maka sat reading a book when Soul came in with a bowl of popcorn and started watching Bleach.

Looking up to see a skimpy blonde-haired woman Maka turned to Soul with a disgusted look on her face.

"Do you just watch anime to see the half naked girls?" Soul shook his head not taking his concentration off the show.

"Hey a cool guy like me can't read books and Rangiku is not just hot but super hot and strong you just can't relate."

BAM! Holding his head Soul looked at Maka after she just Maka-chopped him "Ow! You need to stop hitting me, Not my fault you don't look like Rangiku." He said the last part low but Maka still heard him.

BAM! "Ow! Again with the book!" Maka humphed at her partner.

Maka looked back up a while later and saw a green haired woman fighting a blonde haired woman on the TV screen and it reminded her of someone.

"Hey Soul, Kid's friend that we met yesterday doesn't he seem a little weird to you" Maka asked her partner who was still focused on his anime.

"If you mean Kid type weird then yeah but not really" Soul replied not really thinking that hard.

Maka put down the book she was reading and went to go make dinner.

On the couch sat the book Bloodman.

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

Crona sat quietly thinking of her mother and other witches and power.

Opening her eyes quickly the pink haired girl stood up strong.

"I am ready."

* * *

_**Yay! Another chapter. I think I improved on my writing and it might seem like I am rushing but trust me I'm not this is going to be a long story.**_

_**(Whoever figures out the green haired girl and blonde haired boy from Bleach get a free story)  
**_

_**Also I just want to bring in the Antagonists. Don't worry my readers Crona will not be a Antagonist the whole story just bringing her in because she is really important in the story. Plus she is going to be pairing with someone. Beelz and Kid had a moment. Aww!  
**_

_**Until next readers. **__**Please review!  
**_


	9. My Suspicious Partner

**I didn't get that much reviews last chapter *Sigh and A tear drop***

**I hope I do get more on this chapter.  
**

* * *

Maka saw following Beelzebub's soul around until she "accidently" ran into him, She wasn't being a stalker it was just that the green haired-boy gave her a bad feeling deep in her, Like he was going to cause something end of the world like.

Maybe it was the fact that he had red eyes like Soul and only Soul's family had those. Maybe it was his weird oddly colored hair. Maybe it was the fact he was just like Kid.

Maybe it was his soul. Beelzebub's soul was Red like a kishin's soul but what was weird about it was the fact that there was skull gate going around it and she couldn't look inside his soul.

Maka just had a feeling and her feelings was always right.

"Oh hey aren't you Kid-sama's friend, Maka right?" Maka looked up and saw that she ran into Beelzebub, Who was standing there in his usual attire except he had a candy necklace on and was sucking on a lollipop.

"Yes and you're Beelzebub right?" Maka and Beelzebub started walking in a random direction. "Yep." Beelzebub said while eating candy.

Maka started studying him. The way he would fix his shirt every second. The way his ears twitched while he looked around. Those slight mannerisms could give her hints on what he was like.

"So where are you from?" Maka asked nonchalant hoping he would answer.

Beelzebub wasn't paying any attention to the girl next him though "I am from the Unde- I mean I am from Japan." Beelz skipped over his words and corrected himself and hoped Maka didn't notice.

Oh but Maka did notice but acted like she didn't.

"Why do you call Kid like he is higher above you?" Beelzebub looked at Maka like she was stupid.

"Beacause Kid-_sama _is, He is so great and powerful." Beelz said with venom as he crossed his arms.

"Just beacuase you think you killed As-" Beelzebub cut of his speech when he accidentally said to much.

Maka looked at him "Wait what were you g-" Before she could finish he sentence Beelzebub disappeared. Maka looked around.

"Damn! I knew something was up with him!" Walking back in the direction to go home Maka sighed in exasperation.

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

_Crona you can do it_, _Do it for mommy_, _You've done well Crona_. The voice in Medusa's voice said in her head.

Sometimes the voice wasn't so encouraging.

_You fool get the soul!_, _You're useless to me you piece of trash_,_ You will die alone!._

There were other voices. Like Ragnarok's. _Don't be a wuss Crona_, _I'm hungry Crona Feed me!_, _Don't listen to that bitch Crona._

Like Maka's. _Crona we missed you_, _Why would you do this to us Crona_, _Crona you aren't my friend no more._

Surprisingly BlackStar's. _Crona I challenge you to fight your god, I am the biggest star you have ever seen_, _Come on live a little._

There were many ups and downs to trying to be a Demon God and harnass more madness.

Right now she was trying to prevent one of them, Getting caught.

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

There stood Maka, BlackStar, and Kid with their weapons (Not Beelzebub).

"Hello I have a mission for you, It seems like Crona is on the run and she has many human souls with her and it seems like she is going to mix them with madness then consume them~"

After Maka heard what the mission was, She felt a wave of sadness after hearing she had to fight Crona again.

Soul noticed Maka's slightly slumped look.

"Hey Maka are you okay?" Soul asked worried.

"Yeah I guess, Well I mean I don't really want to hurt Crona again even if she did something bad." Maka sighed after she explained.

Soul sort've felt the same, He didn't really want to hurt Crona but it was also uncool to fail a mission.

"I don't want to either but it's uncool to fail to mission, Right?" Soul asked his meister.

"Right." Maka answered determined.

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

Kid flew on Beelzebub with Liz an Patty towards Crona's location. Maka flew on Soul and BlackStar ran with Tsubaki in weapon form.

"How long until we get there, I wanna start some action!" BlackStar whined clearly disappointed he couldn't get to fight already.

"It's that far I can see something going on up ahead like smoke from fire." Kid answered a little agitated that Beelzebub couldn't come with him, They needed practice.

Swallowing the last of the human souls, Crona felt a power surge inside her. It felt great, She knew she was on her way to success.

Immediately sensing those other souls she sat down and waited for them to come to her. Crona was not going to let them stop what her mother wanted.

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

_Earlier_

Watching some drama show,Beelzebub sat on the couch with his feet propped up eating out of a bag full of candy.

"Humans are so naive." Shaking his head along with his sentence.

Beelz was a little sad about not going on a mission with Kid-sama.

Turning back toward what he was watching.

Sighing "Damn, I was really hoping that it wasn't her baby."

Beelzebub recalled stuff from the shows he watched and what he saw frequently was people kissing.

Turning off the TV and walking upstairs with his bag of candy.

Arriving at Kid's room, Beelzebub went in and sat down in the desk chair in front of a laptop.

Beelzebub knew how to use a computer from watching Kid-sama. Searching up kissing he found what he was looking for.

It stated: **A Kiss is a form of love, passion, affection, respect, greeting, friendship and good luck.**

It also had many other types of kisses but what intrigued him most was what kisses meant. Down in the underworld a kiss meant, I want to mate with you let's have mind-blowing sex and create a demon baby.

Here a kiss meant so much more.

B.E.E.L.Z.E.B.U.B

Crona sat still as a statue. A new voice appeared in her head and it was much more nicer.

_Please you don't want to injure these people, They are your friends._

_Miss Crona I assure these people won't harm you in any way._

Crona snapped back in her mind _I have no friends, I am just a tool for Medusa._

_No you aren't Miss Crona, You are much more._

Crona thought about what the voice just said. _No one cares about me, If I am much more, Then prove it._

_Miss Crona I will prove it to you, Out of the group of people that are heading towards us one of them care about you, More than a friend, More than a sibling, Just sit tight and you will see just pay attention to each of them._

Crona weighed her options and she decided to analyze rather than attack.

Hearing footsteps Crona tensed but relaxed back down.

"I know your here, There is no point in hiding if you are to attack." Crona said loudly.

Standing up and turning around. Crona was greeted with a odd looking group of people.

"I am much stronger than all of you, I could kill you like that." The witch said snapping her fingers when she said that.

BlackStar was pissed how dare she say that about him, BlackStar the man who will surpass god.

Charging straight towards the girl, BlackStar aimed for a punch.

Flop! Was all you heard when BlackStar's arm fell against his body limp.

"I can't feel my arm what did you do." BlackStar said angry. Tsubaki ran toward her injured meister.

What Crona did was hit his nerve right under the arm he was punching with.

Soul whispered to Maka "I don't like the feel of this it isn't cool."

Crona's eyes landed on Soul.

Acceptance and Jealousy. This boy amused Crona.

Crona's eyes drifted to Maka

Potential and Courage. This girl irritated Crona.

Crona looked at Tsubaki.

Caring and Want. This girl intrigued Crona.

Crona looked at Kid.

Perfectness, Want, Acceptance. This boy intrigued Crona too.

Crona looked at Liz and Patty.

They weren't strong enough to actually care.

Looking at BlackStar.

Power radiated around his soul, Also a deep sadness but then she saw the boy had deep care for another in a deep corner of his soul.

This was the person her voice was talking about.

Looking toward BlackStar "What is your name boy?"(1) BlackStar looked at her with a eager expression.

"I'm pretty sure you know the great BlackStar's name." Crona sighed at the boy answer, He was a ego-maniac.

"I would just like to know the name of whom I'm about to kill." Crona said with a slight tone because she was lying, She wanted to see the boy's strengths.

BlackStar got a huge smile on his face and yelled with mirth. "Well you are about to be defeated by BlackStar the guy who will surpass the gods!".

"Tsubaki Transform!"

"Oh Yes." Glowing yellow Tsubaki transformed into a chain-scythe.

BlackStar had a certain uneasiness to him. Truth was he didn't really want to fight Crona, He actually liked her probably more than he should.

Throwing the right scythe towards the young witch, Hoping to wrap it around her. Instead it hit a tree and bounced back.

Kid, Maka, Liz and Patty, Soul all sweat dropped at BlackStar's carelessness.

"He is going to die." Kid muttered annoyed.

Raising her hand high, Crona slashed downwards.

(2)"Midnight Mid Midnight raven destroy!" 20 maybe even 25 ravens flew around Crona and shot out at BlackStar fast.

Trying to dodge them all BlackStar got hit and pecked by the birds two times.

(3)"Crona's magic theme is a raven." Maka said intrigued the remembered something.

"Where is Ragnarok." Watching Crona intently Maka studied the way Crona moved now, She was very fluent but deep and fierce.

(4)"Midnight Mid Midnight raven arrow." An arrow took off from Crona's hand and started to form a black raven flying in the air, Straight towards BlackStar.

It was so fast BlackStar dodged and instead of the arrow hitting his chest, It hit his arm.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

* * *

_** (1)Crona's soul is overpowered with madness and negative emotions that she forgot about Shibusen and everyone.  
**_

_** (2)Think of Blair's incantation Pumpkin Pum- Pumpkin, Except Crona's is Midnight Mid- Midnight the the attack.**_

_**(3)I just always thought if Crona was a witch that her theme will be the bird raven.  
**_

_** (4)Just like Vector Arrow except it looks like a bird.  
**_


	10. My Sweet Partner

BlackStar looked down at his arm which was bleeding heavily.

"BlackStar! Are you okay?!" Tsubaki yelled worried over her meister.

BlackStar stood straight and got a fierce look in his eye. "Hell yeah! I am BlackStar, How dare you underestimate me Crona."

"Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword" Tsubaki transformed at BlackStar's command and the wrapped sword gleamed with anxiety.

Maka looked at the sword in horror, Was BlackStar going to kill Crona.

"BlackStar don't kill her!" Maka yelled at her friend but he just seemed to ignore her.

Charging toward Crona and aiming for her arm to get even.

Clash! A black bird blocked the sword away from Crona.

Crona smirked and aimed a punch for BlackStar stomach.

The wind was knocked out of the blue haired boy and he let out a strangled "Damn, She strong." looking at the offending hand "But not stronger than the great BlackStar!"

Clash. Clank. Clash. Clank.

This went on for a few seconds, BlackStar trying to slice her and Crona blocking.

**Beelzebub's POV**

Watching from Kid-sama's view, I looked at the fight that took place and I was curious who this girl was, She looked so familiar.

Then hit me, Hard.

Trying to reach Kid-sama's mind was hard since i was inside his hand.

Getting it, I spoke to Kid-sama in his mind.

_Kid-sama, I know this girl. She and Her Mother would come and visit the other demons and we would train but what I don't get is how they could get there, Only demons, Shinigami, and other reapers could enter the underworld._

I felt Kid-sama moved around in shock from hearing me in his mind.

_Wait Beelzebub are you telepathic?_

Beelzebub smiled _I would actually say a strong enough bond to be telepathic._

_Oh. Well about what you said, I think Medusa finally acheived her goal, Turning Crona into a demon god, Isn't that the only way she'd be able to get in._

Beezlebub snapped his finger supposedly and smiled.

_That was her name, She made the best blood cake, That was some high qaulity blood, Sure wish I had some right now-_

Being cut off by Kid-sama's aggravated tone.

_Beelzebub! Focus. What did Medusa say when she came there._

Beelzebub had to think for a moment.

_Right, she did mention that her sister and a jewel had to do with it._

Beelz felt Kid nod.

_What about Crona, She say anything._

Thinking over the conversations he had with the girl.

_Nothing really, She didn't even want to be there but after she opened up all she could talk about was her father._

Beelzebub felt his master's curiosity.

_Really who was her father?_

**Regular POV**

BlackStar couldn't land a hit on the girl, She was making a fool out of him.

"That's it! Tsubaki, Soul Resonance." The blue haired boy yelled angrily.

Tsubaki didn't want to kill Crona but BlackStar was very determind to kill the pinkette.

"BlackStar, Are you sure?" The boy replied with a loud "Hell yeah!"

"Soul Resonance!" They meister and weapon yelled together.

A yellow glow formed around BlackStar and The boy felt something different this time with the resonance.

Crona looked with a smirk, BlackStar was finally showing his true power, She had to this quick before the resonance was complete.

Pulsing out her wavelength to form a chain, Crona wrapped it around BlackStar's soul and locked it up and created a gate around BlackStar's soul.

Maka saw it wrapping around her friends soul adn yelled out for him to run but it was too late.

BlackStar looked around and all he saw was pitch black then he passed back into human Tsubaki looked for her neister's body and saw that Crona had him slumped over her shoulder.

"Stop it! Crona we're your friends, Why are you doing this." Maka asked the pinkette who was getting ready to take off.

Not looking back Crona said edgy "I don't know you, I am just doing what my mother couldn't." Running off with a knocked-out BlackStar.

* * *

_**Croan has locked BlackStar's soul with her **_**_wavelength, So he is now under her control but she can't order him around just make him go wherever she wants._**

**_So I plan on doing a lemon in later chapters, This is going to be my first time doing a lemon so some tips are good._**


End file.
